Foundry Jr: The Summer Scheme
Foundry Jr: The Summer Scheme is an upcoming animated film based off of the KM TV series, Foundry Jr.. The film centers around the main cast from the show atttempting to escape from a summer camp taken control by Luthor and his alliance. The film notably parodies prison escape movies. The film is scheduled to be released on June 22, 2018. Summary The film centers around the main group from the show: Janet, Jake, Hailey, Jessie, Huang, and W-Guy being sent to a summer camp titled "Camptropolis", run by the teachers from Nicktropolis Elementary School. At first, they begin to enjoy the camp, but things turn for the worst as Luthor and his alliance soon takes control of the camp and plans to use the campers for his latest evil plot. Meanwhile, Joe, Tyrone, and the rest of the kindergarteners go on a road trip across the USA with their parents. When they learn about Luthor's plan, they attempt to trick their parents into leading them to Camptropolis in order to help the campers escape. Plot The film begins as we see a prologue set 20 days before the events of the film, where we see Luthor in his room at his house, along with Prince Jerk and his alliance. After pulling out a crudely-drawn map of an upcoming new camp called "Camptropolis", Luthor explains his latest plan: Overthrow the supervisors and teachers at Camptropolis, take the students prisoner, and hold them hostage until they give him something called the "School Treasure", which Luthor believes one of the students is in possession of. We then cut to 20 days later, where we see the main gang from the series (Janet, Jake, Hailey, Jessie, Huang, and W-Guy) being awoken by their respective parents in a similar vein to the first episode. The children are then reminded that it is their last day of school, which obviously gets the children excited. When they arrive at Nicktropolis Elementary School, they find that Luthor has blocked the door which leads to their classroom. Luthor begins questioning each of the students, saying things about the rumored "School Treasure". Hailey begins to question Luthor's obsession with the treasure, as Hailey thinks that it's nothing more than a hoax. Luthor, beginning to set up his plan, hands the students the flyer for "Camptropolis", a new summer camp that opens the following Saturday after school is out. Janet says that basically nearly everyone is already going to the camp, as Luthor gives them an evil smirk on his face, saying "Ha. It's already going according to plan". As the day goes by, school officially ends for the students as they are now entering summer vacation. While spending the day at Huang's house, Kitty decides to check the school website to see when Camptropolis opens tomorrow. However, at the bottom of the website, she notices a little message stating "This camp will be the end of you (by the way this is definitely not from Luthor if that's what you're thinking.)". Huang then mentions what Luthor said to them earlier today, saying something about a plan. However, the gang address it as nothing serious and think it's another one of Luthor's failed plans. The very next day, the children arrive at Camptropolis, meet the camp supervisors, and find their cabins. While in the boy's cabin, W-Guy accidentally knocks over Luthor's bag, and a strange piece of paper pops out of it, labeled "Camp Take-Over Plan (totally not by Luthor by the way)" When W-Guy is about to look at it, Luthor storms in and catches W-Guy looking at the paper. Luthor then snatches it from him and storms off. When the campers head to their first activity, W-Guy tells his friends about what he found. The gang decide to shrug it off and say it is not important, as they are having too much fun at the camp to care. The days go by and eventually it becomes the last day of camp. The children wake up to discover that the supervisors are missing and the exit out of camp is blocked off by a giant wall of concrete. Just then, Luthor appears in the middle of the campsite and Luthor's alliance appears and surrounds all of the campers so that they can't go anywhere. Luthor then explains that he has captured and hidden all of the supervisors away somewhere and that he is taking over the camp. He explains that he thinks that one of the campers here is in possession of the "School Treasure" he has been talking about the past few days, so he is holding them hostage at the camp until one of them hands over the treasure. Huang attempts to contact his father so he can round up Syndicate and save them, but Luthor explains that he cut off all the phone lines. Janet pulls out her NosePhone (parody of the iPhone) and attempts to text her father an S.O.S message. Luthor panics and pushes two buttons. One causes a giant explosion in the background (the cell tower) and the other blows up Janet's phone. Luthor demands that one of the students give him the treasure, however, none of them do, as none of them have it. Growing tired, Luthor orders his alliance to drag the students into their cabins for the night. In the middle of the night, Jake is awakened by Hailey, who tells him to gather all of their friends and to meet by the lake. Meanwhile, in Texas, Joe, Tyrone, and the other kindergarteners are enjoying a vacation with their parents. TBA TBA Characters Heroes *Janet *Jake *Hailey *Jessie *Huang *W-Guy *Joe *Tyrone *MarkBoo TBA Villains *Luthor *Prince Jerk *School Bullies TBA Ratings US: PG for mild peril and some mild crude humor UK: U for mild peril and threat Australia: PG for mild animated peril and rude humor France: U Germany: 6 Japan: G Italy: T New Zealand: PG TBA Reception TBA Category:Movies Category:IAmBagel Category:Fanonverse Jr. Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:PG